The present disclosure relates generally to electronic communications, and more specifically, to facilitating social interactions between users of communications devices.
Meeting new people is a challenging yet important aspect of everyday life. This challenge stems from a number of factors, such as the pressure of establishing a good first impression, inherent shyness in approaching strangers, or simply lacking topics of discussion.
To make any introduction interesting and memorable, people generally attempt to find common topics such as mutual friends, professional interests, affiliations, educational backgrounds, etc., by using conventional conversation starters, such as “What do you do for a living?” Personal topics are generally avoided, for example, in situations such as when two people are at the introduction stage of a business or social relationship or are recently acquainted. With such limitations, however, it is oftentimes difficult for people to find common topics of conversation.